User talk:Ninja72
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:28035#17|Morro in Shadow of Ronin. and talk about the game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 12:28, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry about undoing your edit. I didn't know it was confirmed by Tommy Andreasen at the time. Sepublic22 (talk) 01:01, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Krux Greetings, Ah yes, I forgot about that. The reason I undid your edit is that by redirecting Saunders to Krux, you deleted all the information on the Saunders page which now needs to be integrated with the Krux page before the redirect page can be created. I'll try and do that sometime this weekend. --Vec 02:22, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Category:Humans Hi Ninja72, You've recently taken away the humans category from all the voice actors. I was wondering whether to do so or not, so I asked Buddermeow, the Administrator, what to do. She said that I could have the real life humans in the category too. TheThroneWarden (talk) 14:45, October 4, 2017 (UTC) That's okay. In fact, it might be better without the real-life humans in the category, because all the people in the real-life category are humans, anyway, so I won't change it back. TheThroneWarden (talk) 14:58, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Actually, nevermind. If you want to undo your edits, that's definitely okay, I just wasn't going to undo your edits. TheThroneWarden (talk) 15:27, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tabbers It's not necessary to add every variant to the character infobox. I'll see what I can do. Buddermeow (talk) 22:39, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Crystalninja Hi Ninja72, Buddermeow may have blocked him for four years because he was underage for four years, otherwise I would also think it might be a little extreme. TheThroneWarden (talk) 22:20, October 18, 2017 (UTC) I would rather block him for a couple weeks or so, but the Wiki policy says you have to be at least 13 years to have an account. I try not to be too strict on that, as I prefer maturity over age, which was the main reason I didn't block him for years when I first found out he was underaged. Buddermeow (talk) 22:33, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Crystalninja2 Strange, I thought I banned his IP address. I'll block him again if he's being destructive, but leave his other account blocked. Buddermeow (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I did block his IP address but he somehow keeps returning. Whether he might be using another device, I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out. Buddermeow (talk) 14:04, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tabbers again I did try to overlap tabbers so there's tabs for current and original versions, especially for Zane. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure it out so unless someone else knows, I think it's best to put the original versions in the gallery section and keep the current in the infobox. Buddermeow (talk) 21:37, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi Ninja72, I was wondering, what if we did Zane's tabbers like this: |image = |-|Current Titanium = |-|Current Human = |-|Original Titanium = |-|Original Human = So it would look like this: What do you think? TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:33, December 19, 2017 (UTC) I feel "classic" is shorter than "original." According to Throne, changing it to classic makes it so that all the tabs fit in one line on whatever device he's using, and it's just too tedious to try to find another way to make all the tabs fit. Buddermeow (talk) 21:30, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Yup, I'm on mobile, but using desktop mode, since I hardly use my computer. Anyways, I'll change them back to "original" except Nya's. Buddermeow (talk) 21:53, December 24, 2017 (UTC) The reason it was classic in the first place is because that's how their original designs are called officially. At least in the video game, but it's the closest thing to something official, so I felt it made the most sense? Warptoad (talk) 00:18, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Uh.. hello?? Warptoad (talk) 16:03, December 25, 2017 (UTC) But you're not saying why it's a better word to use. If they're synonyms how can one be better than the other? Why not just use the official term? Warptoad (talk) 22:01, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply It's probably because I deleted Time Twins for being a redirect page. I think the reason it was moved to Hands of Time (Team) was because Time Twins was just a fanmade name for Krux and Acronix. Buddermeow (talk) 19:52, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I just found out there's already a page for it. http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Twins?redirect=no Buddermeow (talk) 19:58, December 25, 2017 (UTC) That's what someone said when they renamed the page. They were called Time Twins on LEGO.com but I don't remember them being called that in the show. Buddermeow (talk) 21:52, December 25, 2017 (UTC) It is, so I guess we can leave it as The Time Twins. Buddermeow (talk) 10:49, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Deleted redirects Hi Ninja72, There's a reason that Buddermeow deleted the redirects that you just re-created; look at her editing reason: unused redirect. No articles link to those redirect pages, so they're unecessary. Therefore, they should be deleted. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:11, January 6, 2018 (UTC) : Look , , , , and ; all the redirects are unused. : TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:03, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :: I suppose that that is a valid point; all I'm saying is the reason that Buddermeow deleted them. :: TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:12, January 6, 2018 (UTC) I was trying to clean the Wikia up a bit by editing articles so there's no redirects and deleting them so there aren't so many pages. Buddermeow (talk) 21:53, January 6, 2018 (UTC) First Elemental Masters Hi Ninja72, I was wondering; why are you removing the category "First Elemental Masters" from the Elemental Masters who fought during the First Serpentine War? We know of no other First Elemental Masters before them (even if there were), so I was wondering . . . why? If you change it back, I won't revert your edits anymore, because that wouldn't help anything, but the category was made for those people. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:29, February 11, 2018 (UTC) :Well, we don't know who the first ones were, so what's the point of the category then? :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:36, February 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, okay, then . . . but aren't Wu and Garmadon First Elemental Masters? I noticed the whole "hundred generations" thing, but as we don't know who the hundred generations were, I just thought that the first Elemental Masters that we knew of should have that category. ::Also, by the way, I've only watched up through Season 5, so I don't really know that much about the first Elemental Masters. ::TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:10, February 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Well, I guess that's true. I already know what happens in the seasons, though. :::TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 13:22, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Why do you keep erasing my additon to destruction?It's a fact.1 Fan of Morro (talk) 19:21, February 21, 2018 (UTC) The Quiet One Thank you for agreeing that the Quiet One isn't Harumi. All I want is for the Quiet One to be none other than The Overlord. SEASON 9 WILL BE CALLED HOME OF DRAGONS NOT S9. ''' '''STOP CHANGING OR IM REPORTING Re:Garmadon It appears in the episode that the ninja caused something to go wrong, even if Garmadon is back anyway. His minifigure is oozing from his exposed ribs, so I don't think he's entirely alive. And.. that is how he was listed in 2011-2012, undead Warptoad (talk) 15:47, March 10, 2018 (UTC) There was an old description on the website. " Lord Garmadon is not a skeleton, but he is dead. Still, that hasn't stopped him... in fact, it's made him stronger. Now the King of the Underworld and his Skeleton Army are helping him destroy Ninjago. Of course, Sensei Wu and his ninjas are trying to stop him, but that's what Garmadon wants. He waits in the shadows and laughs''."'' Undead, lord of the underworld.. fits the motif. Clouse, Yang, and Cole didn't technically die, but they were still ghosts. I guess banishment to the Underworld counts as death. --Warptoad (talk) 16:16, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Wu traveled there, he wasn't banished. Or turned into a weird thing after being struck by lightningWarptoad (talk) 16:33, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Not banishment though. Garmadon was struck by special lightning, and Jay's victims don't look like that after they're struck. Perhaps what happened to Garmadon is similar to the disgraced warriors that became the Skulkin. Warptoad (talk) 16:49, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I've seen undead for the most part. Or alive in an undead way. http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Garmadon?diff=80651&oldid=80650 ---- Mr. E. Alright listen, Mr. E. wasn't arrested because he wasn't even there. So stop changing it. 1 Fan of Morro (talk) 15:43, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Handling Multiple Accounts I IP blocked Lincoln, so DarkVeangence would have a different IP. Even if it wasn't his alt, he still vandalized. I also asked the VTSF and they said it does look like it's his alt. Buddermeow (talk) 14:18, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Other wikis such as the Loud House Wiki (which he was using his alt on, too) confirms he is his alt as well. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 14:27, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I won't permaban Dark unless the Wiki staff confirm they are the same person, but for now, I think I blocked him for only a month. Buddermeow (talk) 19:28, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Ninjago In my version of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Season 8: Sons of Garmadon is the final season to have ten episodes. Every other season will have thirteen and eight episodes. Re: Realm of the Oni and the Dragon/Realm of Oni and Dragons I deleted the page like you requested, And, nah. I changed my occupation in 2017 right after the school year ended (when summer break started). I'm still in 11th grade, but will be in 12th after this school year ends. Buddermeow (talk) 16:50, March 24, 2018 (UTC) That's alright. Glad I could clear it up. Buddermeow (talk) 19:12, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Home Of Dragon I have source!!!!!! I gave it hours ago! I also found it on wikipedia yet on another language but the translation is the exact same!!! It is the official title and it makes more sense than "Heart of Dragons" Diego Smilodon 18:01, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Foul language I'm not exactly too strict about it, but some people take offence to bad words, even when they're older than 13. And you need to be 13 to have an account, but you can be younger and use the wiki without contributing to it. I don't mind if there's bad words in say, The Walking Dead wiki because the show itself is rated R and already has foul language, but the target audience for Ninjago are mainly for kids. Buddermeow (talk) 16:15, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Are you actually debating my age? You see, that is a problem among the wikia administrators, they show a very high-minded behavior when some users might not always show the proper grammar, they would expect out of sudden. If you really want to know, I am 24 years old and english is not my native language. Nonetheless, I try my best to express myself the way I originally intented to. I hope this was a satisfying reply to make a fair explanation. And if I may ask, in the future, please refrain from similar high-minded and irreverent manifestation because, again this is a common problem I've noticed across the wikia administrator team, where they straight out judge that certain person who probably did not use the expected grammar, and they call them out as kids, just as you did and it is not a logical nor accaptable behavior from an admin of a site with such wide fan activity. With best regards: --Diego Smilodon 17:06, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Diego, your English is fine and I meant "kid" as in a young person rather than an insult. I don't judge based on grammar, age, religion, etc. but I do judge based on maturity. Everyone's welcome here as long as they don't break the rules. Ninja72, the show (or at least, most of the episodes) is still rated TV-Y7-FV. That means it's suitable for ages 7+. Buddermeow (talk) 19:24, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :I would just like to say that I agree with Buddermeow; it is true this is a kids show, and many people over the age of thirteen do take offence at foul language, myself included. So I would appreciate it if you would keep it at a minimum. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:44, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Throne, I have remembered not to use it. (and even then I used it on only a few occasions). But, if a kid is visiting the wiki, I doubt that it would go to the history of the pages or the forums. They would most likely just read the pages and that s it.Ninja72 (talk) 04:55, April 7, 2018 (UTC)